Music and Love
by PunkR0CK Rachel
Summary: When 2 new kids move to Peaceville, they became Grojband's songwriter. The 2 new kids have feelings for each other when they first met and they found out they're in the same boat. Will the newbies confess their feelings? This story is different than Grojband.


**Hey my names, DJ AmberWitch and this is my fanfic of my favourite show, Grojband! It all started when 2 new people came to Peaceville, named Chloe Herrington and Daniel Houston. Daniel's an old friend of Laney and Chloe's an old friend of Corey. Corey and Laney got jealous when they thought that Corey likes Chloe and Laney likes Daniel but Daniel and Chloe has feelings for each other.**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN GROJBAND AND THE SONGS!**

(Laney's P.O.V)

We were in Corey's garage doing nothing at all while I was thinking of a song for our gig. Then I saw a black car parked in front of a house, 2 houses away from Corey's.

"Hey Core, did you have a new neighbour yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, my aunt told me that a friend of hers moved back to Peaceville from L.A.," Corey explained.

"Hello," A voice said.

'Wait, that voice,' I thought and I hopped off from the stage.

Then I saw a 13-year-old, black-haired boy standing in front of the garage. He wore a grey unbutton shirt showing his black shirt that had a skull on it, a necklace with black rope and a silver guitar attached to it. He also wore dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Daniel?!" I exclaimed and hugged the boy.

"Hey Laney. Haven't seen you for a long time," Daniel said.

"Yeah, so you moved back to Peaceville?" I asked.

"Yeah since my dad got his job back," Daniel explained. I laughed when the real reason is that his brother, Ryan is having troubles with his carrier. His brother is a famous multi-genre singer who is dating a famous singer called, 'Scarlett Rose.'

Then I turned to my friends and introduced Daniel to them, "Guys, I like you to meet Daniel. He's an old friend of mines."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Daniel said and shook hands with them.

"My names Kin and this is my twin brother, Kon," Kin said as he shook hands with Daniel. "I'm the keyboard player and second guitarist while my bro's the drum player."

"My names Corey Riffin, the lead singer and lead guitarist," Corey said and shook hands with Daniel. Then I saw Corey turned jealous when Daniel faced backwards.

"So you're in band?" He asked to me.

"Yeah, I'm the bassist," Laney told him. Then came my other friends, Ruby and Evelyn.

(If you readers wanted to know how Ruby and Evelyn look like)

"Who's this?" Evelyn asked. Evelyn had blonde hair with a bang that almost covered her right eye and silver-coloured eyes. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt, blue skirt and same matching shoes like Kon but blue in colour. She had a necklace with the word 'E' on it that her sister, Kendall gave to her. (Evelyn's face looks like Bridgit Mendler and her cloth style is the same like my popular cousin, Nikki)

"Meet Daniel Houston, an old friend of mines," I introduced to them.

"Names Evelyn Harrison," Evelyn said and shook hands with Daniel.

"The names Ruby Crystal," Ruby said and shook hands with Daniel. Ruby has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink shirt with white sleeves and blue skirt and white cowgirl boots. She also had a black bracelet that her sister, Jade gave to her. The bracelet had Ruby's name on it. (Ruby's face looks like Ariana Grande and her clothes style looks like my bestfriend/cousin, Jodi)

Then they heard a loud guitar strumming from the house that was 2 houses away.

"Woah," Daniel said, surprised.

"That's just my old friend, Chloe," Corey said. "You guys wanna meet her?"

"Sure," I agreed. 'I hope I could be friends with that girl.'

(Corey's P.O.V)

We all head over to the house and saw a brown-haired girl with the colour green on the left side of her hair, playing a black/grey electric guitar.

"Hey Chloe!" I shouted so the girl would hear me from the noise she was making.

Then the girl looked up, showing her black coloured eyes. She wore a black shirt with white sleeves that had pictures of guitars on it. She also wore a black skirt with green knee-length socks that had black stripes tucked into her black boots. She even had a necklace with a grey chain and a star attached to it on her neck.

I turned to introduced Chloe to the others when I saw Daniel's eyes wide open.

"Hey Corey," Chloe said and we hugged. When I turned around, I saw Laney's face turned jealous.

"Hey Chloe, I wanna meet you to my friends, Laney, Kin, Kon, Ruby, Evelyn and Daniel," I introduced Chloe to my friends.

"Hey, the names Chloe Herrington. Nice to meet you all," Chloe said and shook hands with them. When she shook hands with Daniel, her cheeks turned really red.

"You wanna come over to my garage; you could play your guitar there?" I asked. Chloe nod and brought her guitar, laptop, small speakers and a black notebook which is her songbook.

"Let me give you a hand, Chloe," Daniel said, taking her guitar and laptop.

"Thanks Daniel," Chloe said and they walked into my garage. Chloe put her songbook and speakers on a nearby table while Daniel put her guitar next to the table.

"So you moved back to Peaceville?" I asked.

"Yup, everything's been taken care of," Chloe said. I smiled when I remembered that her sister, Scarlett was having troubles at Hollywood so she had to move to California. And her sister is one of the members of her famous multi-genre band.

(No P.O.V)

"I wanna ask Chloe, were you working on a song?" Daniel asked.

"Uh…yeah, I really like writing songs. How'd you know?" Chloe asked.

"I also write songs," Daniel said, smiling.

"Why don't we hear it?" Evelyn suggested.

"Yeah, both of you should have talents," Kon agreed.

"Sure," Daniel and Chloe said.

"Me first," Chloe said as she took her guitar. She ran up the stage and connected her guitar to a speaker. Then she strung the chords:

**You know that I'm a crazy b****  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a s***  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're f****** crazy rock'n'roll**

**(Pre-chorus)  
Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name?"  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
**

**(Chorus)  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**

**Last night I blacked out I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again  
**

**(Pre-chorus)  
Yo-u said "Hey, (hey)  
What's your name?" (what's your name)  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey." (hey)  
And since that day (since that day)  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame  
**

**(Chorus)  
(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile**

**(Bridge)  
You know that I'm a crazy b****  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
You know that I'm a crazy b****  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
**

**(Chorus)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
(The reason) The reason is why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smi-i-ile **

**(Ends)**

Everybody cheered really loud for Chloe.

"The best song I ever heard," Evelyn said and Chloe walked down the stage.

"What's the song called anyway?" Laney asked.

"It's called Smile but has a little bit on the swearies," Chloe told them.

"Alright, it's my turn to sing," Daniel said. Chloe borrowed her guitar to him. He walked up the stage and he strung the chords:

**Oh oh oh let's go**

**My Fender Strait sits all alone**

**Collecting dust in the corner**

**I haven't called any of my friends**

**I've been MIA since last December**

**My Blackberry's filled up with E-mail**

**My phone calls goes straight through to the voice mail**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**There's fungus growing in the icebox**

**All I got left are Fruit Roll-Ups**

**My clothes are six months old**

**But I don't care, no, no, no, I don't notice**

**My bills pile is so high it is shocking**

**The repo man just keeps on knocking**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**Sorry to all my friends and to anyone I offend**

**But I can't help it, no, I can't help it**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

**Can't keep my, can't keep my**

**(I can't keep my hands off)**

'**Cause on the street, or under the covers**

**We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro**

**(We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro)**

**At the park, in the back of my car**

**It don't matter what I do**

**No, I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**Can't keep my hands off you**

**(Can't keep my, can't keep my)**

**I can't keep my hands off you, you**

**I can't keep my hands off you**

**(Ends)**

"Can't keep my hands off you by me, Daniel Houston," Daniel said and everybody cheered for him. He walked down the stage and he gave back Chloe's guitar. Then they started talking to each other.

Then Laney lean in to Corey and whispered, "Hey Core, you think Daniel and Chloe would be our songwriters?"

"That's a great idea Lanes," Corey said, holding both of Laney's shoulders which made her turn red.

"Hey guys, you wanna join in our band and be our songwriters?" Laney asked as they walked up to them.

They thought for a while and looked at each other. They nod and Chloe said, "Fine by me."

"Sure anything for a friend of mines," Daniel said.

"Now you both gotta have to write a song, any type of genre," Corey said, looking for the poster. "We have a gig next week at Peaceville's Central Park."

"Wait, the town has a park?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, for the honor for it, the mayor decided to have a concert," Kin told them.

"Here it is," Corey said, holding a poster.

"What are the rules?" Chloe asked.

Corey looked at the poster and read out, "First, any bands can perform separated. Second, any type of genre is allowed but must be in English language. Third, any original song or created song is allowed and fourth, the songs must not be a bad song."

"Sick," Chloe and Daniel mumbled with a disgusted face.

"Now, tell us your band positions," Chloe told them.

Then Corey explained to them, "I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist of Grojband. Laney is our bass player and our band manager but sometimes she is my back up singer and singer if Laney, Evelyn and Ruby wants to perform. Kin plays the keyboard or second guitarist and our 'inventor.' Kon plays the drums, Evelyn is our musician and she is sometimes the drumist when the girls perform and Ruby is also our musician, she is the second guitarist when the girls perform, she is the clothes designer and she is also Kin's back up keyboard player when Kin's playing second guitar or whatever."

"From that explanation, Ruby has 4 types of positions," Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

"It was Evelyn's idea to make me as her assistant musician, it was Laney's idea to make me as the other guitarist when we girls perform, it was my idea to make myself as clothes designer and it was Kin's idea to make me as his back up keyboard player," Ruby explained.

"Well, we'll try to make a song," Daniel said.

"And you both could sing for the performance," Laney said.

"Yeah, I agree with Lanes. The whole town should know how great you guys are," Corey said.

"Deal!" Daniel and Chloe accepted.

"Hey Chloe, can we talk for a moment?" Laney asked and Chloe nod. They went outside and Corey turned to Daniel who was looking at Chloe.

"Dude, do you have a crush on Chloe?" Corey asked with his arms folded.

"You read my mind," Daniel said, smiling. "She is such a beautiful girl."

"I thought you have a crush on Laney," Corey said.

"Bro, I don't have a crush on Laney," Daniel said. "What made you think about that?"

"How do you know her?" Corey asked.

"Our moms were bestfriends and that's the reason we know with each other," Daniel explained. "And I might think you have a crush on Laney do you?"

"What? No…maybe…alright yes!" Corey said with a blush. "I liked her when we first met." And Daniel grinned to him.

(Chloe &amp; Laney)

Then Laney turned around and asked, "Do you have a crush on Corey?"

"What?" Chloe said. "I like him as a friend."

"Then how come you know him?" Laney asked.

"His aunt and my mom are friends so then we met," Chloe explained. "And even, what made you think I have a crush on him?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know," Laney said.

"Wait a second, don't tell me you have a crush on Corey, don't you?" Chloe asked, giving Laney a smirk.

"What…psh…I never had a crush on him," Laney said with a blush.

"Oh really?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow. "I saw you turned red when Corey touched your shoulders and he called you Lanes twice."

"Fine, yes. I do have a crush on him since we first met," Laney said. "What about you? You have a crush on Daniel."

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe said, smiling a little bit. "He's a cute guy."

"Well that explains it," Laney said and they went back to the garage.

"Wait before we come in, do you have a sister?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah so?" Laney asked.

"Her name is Jane Emerald right?" Chloe asked.

"How'd you know?" Laney asked, surprised.

"Dude, your sister is my sister's bestfriend," Chloe told her. "She's even in the band The Blaze Gurlz."

"Then that means your sister is Scarlett Rose?" Laney asked.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"Cool wait for a sec," Laney said. "Hey Ruby, Evelyn!" Then Ruby and Evelyn hopped off from the chairs they were sitting on and ran to them.

"Yeah?" Ruby and Evelyn asked.

"Chloe's sister is Scarlett Rose," Laney told them and their eyes turned big.

"So that means you know our sister's?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, Jade C. is Ruby's sister and Kendall Jenny is Evelyn's sister," Chloe told them.

"Cool, we could be like our sisters," Ruby said.

"I guess you're right," Chloe said.

"Girls Together…" Evelyn started with her hand out. Then they let out our hands.

"Sisters Forever!" They shouted as they raised up their hands.

"Woah, what's with the shouting?" Kon asked as the boys all ran to them.

"We wanna do our sister's catchphrase," Evelyn told them.

"Well, we gotta practice cause we have gig to perform," Corey said and they went into the garage and started practicing.

**Alright readers, this is ending for the first chapter. And if want to know, the songs that Chloe and Daniel sang are Smile by Avril Lavinge and Can't keep my hands of you by Simple Plan ft. River Cuomo. See you next chapter. Peace out!**


End file.
